1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal for transmitting and receiving messages and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified into mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals according to their mobility. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals according to whether or not a user can directly carry the terminal.
Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
As it becomes multifunctional, a mobile terminal can be allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player.
Furthermore, a message may be sent and received between a plurality of terminals through various messengers. However, in order to request a message check to a terminal that has not checked a message among the plurality of terminals, messages should be repeatedly transmitted to the terminal that has not checked the message in the relevant chat room. Otherwise, there exists inconvenience in which an additional means for transmitting a one-to-one message or making a call to the terminal that has not checked the message should be used.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.